


Dance?

by thestanceyg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy promises to ask Sam to the dance if Jane will ask Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> It's day 6 of the birthday week prompts, and today's comes from phoenix_173.  
> Any chance you like High School AU? How about Darcy asking someone to the Sadie Hawkins Day dance. If you need musical inspiration try 'Sadie Hawkins Dance' by Relient K. :D

“I don’t know, Darce,” Jane said as she grabbed her books from the locker.  “Do you remember how I hit him with my car in the parking lot?”

Darcy waved this off with her hand.  “Whatever,” she said.  “First of all, he had it coming because he was purposefully in the way.  Second, it hurt your car more than it hurt him, and third, he’s been staring at you ever since.”

“Probably because he’s trying to decide if he wants to sue me,” Jane said shutting her locker.  “How would someone like Thor ever be interested in going to a dance with me?”

“Ummm, maybe because you’re amazing?  You got into every Ivy League school and you’re hot.  It’s seriously not fair.”

“Sure, I’m smart, but have you seen Thor?  I’m, like, not even on his planet,” Jane sighed.

“How about this, you ask Thor and I’ll ask whoever you want me to,” Darcy tried.

“So if I told you to ask Sam Wilson…,” Jane said.

“I’d do it,” Darcy finished.

Jane stopped in front of the classroom they had walked to.  “You have to go first.”

Darcy sighed.  “Okay, but no backing out.”

Jane nodded.  “Deal.”

“You better get your big-girl pants on because I am asking him after school.  You have 24 hours after Sam says yes to ask Thor.”

“You’re pretty confident,” Jane said smiling.

“Of course I am,” Darcy said, flipping her hair.  “Have you looked at me?  I’m totally a catch,” she laughed.

“After school?” Jane asked.

“Yes,” Darcy said.  “And now I have to go, or Hill is going to give me another detention for tardies.”

Jane waved at Darcy before she turned into the classroom.  Darcy took off at a sprint to her next class, praying she would slide in the door before the bell rang.  She sighed with relief as she slid into her seat just as the bell chimed.  Mrs. Hill looked at her archly, but didn’t say anything.

Darcy wanted to pay attention.  She loved government, but all she could think about was how she promised Jane she would ask Sam to the dance after school.  She groaned a bit that her bravado has led her to this.  What’s the worst that could happen?  He’d say no and embarrass her, and everyone would think she was a loser.  Well, people already thought that, so how would this be any different?  She looked at the notebook she had been doodling in instead of taking notes.  Well, if she was going to be the laughing stock of the school, she might as well go big.  She got to work thinking about the best way to humiliate herself in the name of friendship with Jane.

The school day ended far too quickly, but at least she had a plan.  She wandered over to Jane’s locker, backpack already slung over her shoulder.

“Alright Janey,” Darcy said.  “I’m going to need you to help me.”

“Help you?” Jane asked.

“Yeah, I need help asking Sam to the dance.”

“What kind of help?” Jane asked slowly.

“Nothing too big,” Darcy said pulling a bar of soap from her bag.  “I just need you to play lookout while I soap his car.”

“Uhhh, do you normally carry a bar of soap with you?” Jane asked, confused.

“No,” Darcy said smiling.  “I went to the nurse and said I had a friend that smelled like BO and asked for tips about talking about hygiene.  She gave me the soap for the talk.”

“You do know that she probably does need that for smelly kids,” Jane chided.

“I’ll buy her some soap over the weekend and tell her it went well and I wanted to repay the soap,” Darcy shrugged.  “Are you coming or not?”

Jane sighed.  “Of course I’m coming.”

Of course Darcy hadn’t thought about the fact that she didn’t know where Sam normally parked.  Luckily, she had correctly guessed that he would park near the athletic fields, and it only took them about ten minutes of wandering to find his car.

“Alright, you keep an eye out while I do my thing,” Darcy said, throwing her bag on the ground.

Jane nodded and stood in the aisle, looking around as Darcy got to work.

Now, Darcy wasn’t a jerk.  She planned on writing on the driver’s side passenger window so he could still see to drive.  Writing with soap was both easier and harder than she thought.  It kept clumping, so she had to trace over her letters a few times to get a good line.  She had just finished her question mark and was getting ready to sign her name when she heard a throat clearing next to her.  She looked up to see a smiling Sam standing next to her.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hey,” she replied, blowing the hair out of her face (which didn’t work), and trying to look cool and calm.

“Something you wanted to ask me?” He asked, looking down at her.

“I mean, I assume you can read,” she said, waving her hand toward the window.

“I can,” he said, “but I’d like to hear you read it to me.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, but internally was freaking out.  “Will you go to the dance with me?” She asked, voice only shaking a bit.

Sam smiled.  “Of course.  I was hoping you’d ask.”

Darcy’s jaw dropped.  She didn’t think Sam knew who she was.  “Great, awesome.  Superb even,” she said, babbling.

“Maybe we should exchange numbers so we can make plans?” He asked with a look that seemed hopeful to Darcy.

“Of course,” Darcy said, fumbling with her pocket trying to get to her phone.  She handed it to him, and his hand lingered over hers.

“Really glad you asked,” he said softly.

Darcy gulped and looked to Jane who was smiling at her next to Thor.  “Your turn,” Darcy demanded.

“I asked him yesterday,” Jane said.  “I just thought you needed a push to do the same.”

Darcy threw her head back and looked to the sky.  “Life is out to get me,” she sighed.  Then she felt a finger on her chin, tilting her head back down.  

“Did you not want to actually go with me,” a concerned Sam asked.

Darcy’s eyes widened.  “Are you kidding?  Of course I want to go with you.  Have you seen you?!  I just never thought you’d want to go with me!”

“Oh Darcy,” he said, “I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you out for weeks.”  Darcy didn’t think she could be more shocked until he leaned close to her and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Darcy couldn’t speak, so she just nodded yes, and then his lips were sweetly, chastely on hers, and then he pulled back.

“Got any plans Friday?” He asked.

“No,” Darcy said.

“Wanna go to the movies with me?  Jane and Thor too?”  He asked.

Darcy smiled widely.  “Absolutely!”  She said before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is the last birthday week fic, and then Sunday is my birthday and my husband is taking me to see Spectre! (I *might* have a thing for Q, but whatever.)


End file.
